Aurost er Loome
by The Mad Writer
Summary: She was born at Cuivienen. She is the queen of all elves. She lives to this day among mortal men. This is her story. Silmarillion and Lotr. Chapter 8 is really up! Please R/R!
1. Memories

Aurost er Loome (Dawn till Dusk)  
By: The Mad Writer  
Disclaimer: I only own Laurelothwen who will acquire a lot of names throughout the story b/c that's what elves do. :P And I own her daughter. Basically everybody else belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Memories  
  
I sat in a booth in the Starbucks staring at my coffee cup. It was amazing how the Second born had come so far. Far enough to waste time on ridiculous things like "specialty coffee."  
  
Return oh queen!  
We wait for you!  
  
I can here them. I always can. Sometimes it's stronger like now. And other times it's barely a whisper. They sing for me. The Vanyar in the air, the Noldor in the earth, the Teleri in the water, the Silvan in the trees. But why should I heed them? I am so bound to this world that even the last of our people could not convince me to return.  
  
Return oh queen!  
We wait for you!  
Here our song and return to us!  
Make us one people again!  
  
Their song is strong today. Stronger than usual. Was today an anniversary of something? I could not remember. But everything else. Yes, that I can remember. Could it all have begun so long ago? Yes it was. So many ages. Ages of the Stars, Ages of the Trees, and Ages of the Sun have all passed since we awoke. As I stare at the black liquid in my cup it all come back to me. I, who am truly an elf, yet live under the disguise of a woman. My memories of all that has come to pass seem to come rushing back to me...  
  
Return oh queen!  
We wait for you!  
Here our song and return to us!  
Make us one people again!  
You who is Quendi!  
We sing for your return!  
Come home to Valinor!  
Make us one people again!  
Tar-Quendi! Komli! Valwen!  
Nenalquawen! Curuwen!  
Laurelothwen! Rilorn!  
Niiiryende! 


	2. Cuivienen

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Cuivienen  
  
It was like waking from one dream into another. I have no memory of what was before. It's dimmed and was forgotten the moment I opened my eyes and first gazed upon them. My heart leaped with joy. They were so beautiful! Never had I thought anything could be so wondrous. And I knew their name.   
  
Stars.   
  
I loved them. There was nothing more glorious than they were. I felt something slide down my cheek. I reached up and felt wetness. It was a tear. A tear of joy. I have never felt that same joy since than, but I always have kept the memory close to my heart. It must have been sometime before I realized that I wasn't alone. There were others like me. We all were beautiful. Some of us had hair that was golden while others had hair as silver as the stars. And still others had hair darker than the sky above us. I was among the last category. We were all naked and beautiful. Many were still looking at the stars. They too had tears of joy upon their faces. It was strange, but I felt that I knew them all. As if we had all been together before this moment. But there was only one whose name I knew.  
  
He was handsome beyond words. His hair of spun gold, his eyes were of crystalline blue and brighter than the stars, his body strong and luscious. No flaws were in him. He was as fresh as a newborn, even more so than the others. He sat by my side and gazed into my eyes. No longer did the stars hold my attention for the moment. Only he who I knew from before. He who was my husband and I who was his wife.  
  
"Ingwe," I whispered.  
  
"Laurelothwen," he barely breathed my name. He took his hand and stroked my face. I clasped his hand and kissed it. It seemed that we knew everything about each other. I wondered if anyone else had awaken with their love by their side.  
  
It was that way for a very long time. Our simple existence of being together. But after a time we found a need to clothe ourselves, to feed ourselves, and to name things. Oh yes the joy of naming and of speaking was an actual need! Everything there was, we named. Alda, curu, dae, elen, fuin, gor, hini, lith, mel, nen, rokko, yave. Tree, skill, shadow, star, darkness, horror, ash, love, water, horse, fruit. Everything had a name. It was something that gave us great joy. Simply naming things. Including us. We were the Quendi. The people who speak with voices. Naming things, dancing, and singing. Oh singing! The songs we sang at the waters of Cuivienen were probably our most beautiful. We could sing forever! The joy of song was even greater than the joy of naming. We sang mostly of the glorious stars that had first held out gaze. We also sang of Cuivienen. The waters of awakening.   
  
But our life wasn't as completely blissful as it may seem. There was fear. Terrible fear. A shadow. A darkness that we did not understand. It was great and made us afraid to leave the safety of Cuivienen. But some did and they never returned. It was said that a Hunter took them away and did abominable things to them. Twisted them into things that were of dark and hideous forms. We tried not to think of it, but it always cast a shadow over our lives at Cuivienen.  
  
Since we had no reckoning of time it is difficult to say when Orome came. It was after another small band of our people went forth from Cuivienen to see what lay outside of our home. They did not return. We sang a song of lament for them. We were in the middle of this song when we all stopped and listened. It was the sound of a great horse. Whispers flew among us. "The Hunter is here! He has come to kill us all! We must hide!" But we knew not where to go. So we sang again. A song of sadness that this might be the end of our short existence.   
  
The light was dim at first. As it came closer it shined through the trees. An outline of a horse and a rider seem to show through the trees. It was as if they were the center of the light. The ground shook with each step of the horse. This was the evil? It didn't seem that way. Evil wasn't light like this. We continued to sing. Many still sang a song of fear, but I couldn't. This being didn't seem to be the terrible evil that had plagued us. My song changed from one of fear, to one of courage. Ingwe who stood by my side also changed his song. His song was one of welcoming. He too felt that this was not the evil we so greatly feared.   
  
The horse and rider came through the trees. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a great deal of our people run away into the forest and were lost. Others followed, but not so far into the wood that they too would vanish. Some of our people continued to sing, but I could not. What I saw was too great. I was amazed by what came through the trees. The horse was of purest white. Its mane and tail were the silver of the stars. Its hooves more golden than even our tresses. The rider dismounted. Too great was he that no words could possibly describe him, but I shall try. He was like a giant, even taller than some of the trees. His eyes were like two great flames. He was light as we had never seen before. In his right hand he carried a great horn. It was carved with designs and patterns that we had never imagined. For a time he simply stood there with a smile upon his face. Some continued to sing in fear, but many others fell silent. Too great was their awe. Or could it have been their fear? I know not. I only know that I loved this being of light and I knew that there was nothing he would do to harm us.  
  
"Hail Children of Iluvatar! I am Orome, a Vala of Aman. Long has your coming been foretold to us and we are joyful that you have come."  
  
His voice was strong and gentle, like a father. But his words meant little. Children of Iluvatar? Vala of Aman? Our coming foretold? Who was "us" and "we"? Within me I felt a great desire to speak to him. To understand his words. I moved forward, but Ingwe grabbed my arm and shook his head.   
  
"Let him explain himself Laurelothwen," he whispered, "I do not fear him, but we must exercise caution around such a great being."  
  
"You sing in welcome to him and you say you fear him naught, but your actions say otherwise. Nay husband, we cannot open the door than quickly shut it in his face when we do not understand him. Let me go."  
  
Ingwe let go of my arm. His face showed that he only wanted to protect me. And perhaps was that shame in his eyes? No, it was gone before I had time to register it.  
  
"Go my wife, bravest of the Quendi."   
  
I placed my hand upon his cheek, "Do not fear. I will not incur his wrath."   
  
I stepped through our people till I stood before this being who called himself Orome. Not only was he light, he was also warmth. He looked down upon me, the only one to dare to approach such a magnanimous being. For a moment I felt that I should step back. Who was I to speak to one so great? But the moment was fleeting and my voice returned to me. I was unsure of what to say at first, but supposed that a greeting similar to his own would be a start.  
  
"Hail Orome, Vala of Aman! I am Laurelothwen, wife of Ingwe of the Quendi. We welcome you, but please, your words of greeting are not understood. You address us as the "Children of Iluvatar", yet we know none of this name. You say that our coming has been foretold; yet we know naught of you and of your kind, whom by your words, we must assume that there are more than one of you. But please, come and stay with us as a guest. We have many questions and wish only to understand you."  
  
So it came to pass that Orome lived with us and taught us many things. He told us of Iluvatar and of the Great Music. He told us of the Valar and of the Maiar. He spoke of Aman where they dwelt and of the Two Trees, which were more brilliant than starlight. No longer like babes were we, but growing children learning from one of the Fathers sent to govern the world. When Orome declared that he was leaving many of us wept and begged him to stay. So much we now understood and so much more we wanted to understand. But he promised to return to us as soon as he had told the other Valar that the Children of Iluvatar had finally come into the world.   
  
We waited rather impatiently for Orome to come back to us. It seemed as if an eternity had passed before he did. We rejoiced with much singing and dancing when he and Nahar returned to us, but his stay this time was very short.   
  
"I am needed among the Valar to help them insure your safety."  
  
When we asked what he meant he said naught and departed again. Once again we waited. But after a time, something terrible happened. For the waters of Cuivienen frothed, the ground beneath us shook, and a great fire arose in the east. In the forest around Cuivienen it seemed that a barrier was set around to protect us from whatever was happening in the east. But we were afraid. Were those the Valar? Were they causing this terror? Were Orome and Nahar with them destroying whatever evil lay in the east? We believed it to be so and became afraid of the Valar. Than as quickly as it began, it stopped leaving behind only a cloud so dark that it blocked the starlight. It was the first time we could not see the stars and we cried out for them. It was in this darkness that Orome returned.  
  
"The world is safe again. The Valar have sent me to summon you to Aman to live with them in fellowship and unending bliss."  
  
Once again I spoke on behalf of my people. "We have seen none of the Valar save you Orome. We have seen a terrible fire in the east and we fear that it was the Valar who caused this. Can you tell us otherwise?"  
  
"I will say neither yay or nay. But what if I were to take some of you to Aman and then you may return to tell all your people that my words are not simply honey used to cover something foul?"  
  
I fell silent to that. Surely one who has nothing to fear would make such an offer.  
  
"Very well," said Orome. "I will choose three of you to come with me and be ambassadors of your people. When we return you may assure all the Eldar that what I say is true."  
  
He walked among us and stopped every so often to look closely at us. He stopped at me for a moment and looked deeply into my eyes. So strong was his gaze that I dared not to look away. Finally he stopped and spoke to us.   
  
"I have looked among you and these three I have chosen. Ingwe, Finwe, and Elwe!"  
  
I was aghast. Why hadn't I been chosen? I who spoke on behalf of my people? I who was first to greet Orome? Why had my husband been chosen and not I? Why was I going to be left behind? As the others stood forth to go with Orome, I could no longer contain myself.   
  
"Orome! Am I to be left here? I who spoke to you first? I who greeted you and learned all I could from you? Why should I be left and my husband should go forth? Would it not be wrong that husband and wife should be separated?" I called out.  
  
Orome stopped to consider this. After a moment his face rose. "Yay you will also come Laurelothwen, for it would be wrong for husband and wife to be apart. And I feel that you may serve a special purpose in Aman."  
  
Words could not express my joy. I was to go to Aman to see the bliss that was there. Yet something in the depths of my heart felt ashamed. I did not want to go because I did not want to be separated from my love. I wanted to go because I felt I was worthy and should be allowed to go. Pride was what made me wish to go along with my desire to see the things Orome spoke to us of.   
  
Pride the thing that now binds me to this world of men. The thing that will not let me return to my beloved people and my beloved home.  
  
But I did not dwell long on this feeling. Too much was my joy to be going. Orome, Ingwe, Finwe, Elwe and I bid farewell to our people, promising to return soon and tell them of the truth in Orome's words. So great was Nahar, that carrying four small Quendi was no trouble to him. With one last farewell to our people we journeyed into the unknown.   
  
TBC 


	3. Aman

A/N: My disclaimer in chapter one applies for all following chapters. Yes, Laurelothwen is also queen of the Avari. Everybody read StarKateFLG's story "The Silmarillion For Dummies!" It's an absolute riot! And if you like insanity please R/R my other story "The Bathing of Aragorn."  
  
Aman  
  
Nahar was faster than the fastest wind. Cuivienen was gone before we could blink. The forests sped by so fast that they were simply a blur of green. Hardly a moment had passed when a great line of mountains appeared before us. I let out a small gasp as Nahar leaped over them as if they were nothing more than a twig. More forests came before us, but were quickly passed through. There was water then. It was so unlike Cuivienen. So deep that the bottom could not be seen and so wide that there seemed to be no other side. Was Nahar to swim this water? But no this too Nahar passed over. This jump was much longer than the jump over the mountains. Elwe looked down upon the water. His eyes sparkled as the song of the sea floated up to us. Its voice was deeper and more powerful than Cuivienen and it seemed to call out to us. When I looked down all the stars seemed to have fallen from the sky and had joined the water. There seemed also to be something else in there. Many creature of the sea seemed to have joined to form an outline of another great being.   
  
"Orome! What is that being that swims in the sea below us?" I asked.  
  
Orome looked down for a moment and smiled.  
  
"That is Ulmo, Lord of Waters, whom I have told you of. You probably will never see him in the form you see him now for that form is so great that it takes up all the sea."  
  
"Then if we are so high up, perhaps we can touch the stars!" declared Ingwe.  
  
I looked up into the sky and yea, the stars were so close that I out to try and take one in my hand. But they were still too far away. And they seemed to be getting farther again for Nahar's jump across the water was ending. We would soon be in Aman.   
  
We saw the light pouring out of a small pass between the great mountains that surrounded Aman. They were tall beyond measurement and yet still greater than they was a mountain to the north whose peak vanished among the clouds. As we came closer to the pass the light became stronger and stronger. Anticipation built up in my heart. Was it the Trees that caused this light that blocked out the stars? For when we journeyed through the pass the stars vanished from sight. On the other side we saw them. A collective gasp of awe escaped our lips. There they were. The Trees. Tall as the surrounding mountains they were and both beautiful beyond any tree we had seen before. They were both in full splendor as we arrived. Their silver and golden lights were combined to make a light whose beauty will never be seen in any land again.  
  
Orome's description of them seemed to fall terribly short and I guessed that all he had told us of was even greater than the words he used and the images had we believed.   
  
Teleprion's cool light dripped from his dark leaves and his silver flowers. His light was cool and peaceful. So much like the stars was he. But Laurelin was like a fire with great fruits and radiant blooms. Each of her light green leaves stood out with the circle of gold upon each. Around the Trees were huge vats to hold the light that dripped from them and all around were flowers and fruits that had fallen from their immense boughs. Oh how I desired to become one with their light and be like them. We Quendi stared in awe at them.   
  
"Now you know that I spoke the truth," said Orome with a smile.  
  
"You have spoken not only the truth, but have also left room for more," replied Finwe.   
  
"Come we must go to the Ring of Doom where the other Valar await," Orome said.  
  
Nahar was no longer galloping, yet his strides brought us to the Ring swiftly and once again, us small Quendi were amazed at what we saw. Each of the Valar we recognized from what we had been told of them from Orome. They all sat upon thrones that were as high as the midsection of the Trees. Only Nessa had no throne, but a space between Tulkas and the empty throne of Orome for she danced unceasingly using all she was to do this. Orome dismounted and took us gently in his vast hand before taking his seat.   
  
"Welcome Orome, what news do you bring us of the Firstborn?" a voice as strong as a storm, yet gentle as a faint breeze inquired. The owner of that voice was Manwe. His garments were of azure and were constantly moving as if the winds were trapped within them. His eyes were like sapphires only brighter and more piercing. In his right hand was a scepter of gold tipped with the largest sapphire to have ever been. This too swirled like air.   
  
"I bring not news Manwe, but the Children themselves!" Orome answered.  
  
With that he placed his hand upon the ground so that we may stand before the Valar. Ingwe jumped down readily, as did Finwe and Elwe. For a moment I was still too amazed with the Valar. Ingwe took my hand and helped me down. The Valar seemed almost as amazed with us as we were with them.  
  
"They are more wondrous then we could have ever imagined!" cried Vana, whose throne stood to the left of Orome's. Her voice was sweeter than a bird's song and her face younger looking than even the babes who had been born after our awakening at Cuivienen. Her hair was like golden flowers of Laurelin. Only her hair constantly bloomed and closed.   
  
"Much more beautiful than the children Aule made," laughed Tulkas. His strength showed in his laughter as in his body. His skin was deep and ruddy while his bushy hair and beard were golden. His eyes constantly laughed even when his voice did not.   
  
"We are not here to speak of that Tulkas, but to welcome these Children," Aule replied. His voice was strong and powerful as the mountains. Not only was his voice like stone but so was he like a great mountain of ever changing stone. His eyes were deep obsidian and he was clothed entirely in mithril. Yavanna, who sat to the left of Aule, placed a hand upon her husband's arm.   
  
"My husband speaks true," she said. Turning her attention to us she greeted us with these words. "Children of Iluvatar, we welcome you to Aman. Do you fully believe now the words of Orome and will you try and persuade your people to answer our summons?" Of all the Valar, I believe Yavanna is the most beautiful after Varda. Her voice was soft and sweet with a bit of an accent (A/N: I'm sorry but I see Yavanna as being Irish. ^_^*). Her hair was of brilliantly curly red with a crown of golden dew. Her dress was of richest green and when it touched the ground it seemed that the two had joined to be one.  
  
"Oh yes Lady Yavanna," replied Ingwe.  
  
"What we have seen here will most certainly be wished to be seen by all our people," declared Elwe.  
  
"We will all answer your summons," answered Finwe.  
  
"And what of you little one?" This time the speaker was Varda. Oh the beauty of Varda is beyond even the beauty that was the Trees! Her hair was silver and her face emanated the light of Iluvatar. She seemed to be made of the stars in the heavens.  
  
It took a moment for me to realize that she was addressing me. "I do not know what to say Lady. If I were acting as an ambassador of my people I would tell them of all I have seen, but Orome has said that he has another purpose for me."  
  
"And what purpose do you propose for this one Orome?" Nienna inquired. She was dressed as one who had suffered some great sorrow and was forever in mourning. Dark was her raiment yet it was not black and in a strange way a different kind of light emanated from her. A light that can and cannot be seen at the same time. Her eyes were so deep that it seemed that there was no end to them and from these eyes rivers of tears unceasingly fell.  
  
"This lady of the Quendi is called Laurelothwen and is beloved by them. She is also the wife of Ingwe who stands before you." He gestured to Orome who looked very proud to be my husband. "I believe that if Laurelothwen were to stay here she could act as a greeter, a familiar face, that the Quendi would most certainly believe if any of them still have doubts upon there arrival. I am certain that she will agree to this for of all the Quendi, she seemed to be the most eager to come and asked it of me when she was not chosen as ambassador."  
  
"What do you say to this Laurelothwen, wife of Ingwe?" questioned Lorien. Lorien is probably the most difficult of the Valar to describe. It is as if he is in this world and yet in the world of dreams as well. Colors that have no name in any tongue of Arda swirled through his being forming shapes and imaged that could only vaguely be guessed at what they are and what they meant.  
  
"If Orome believes that I am fit for this purpose, than I accept." I kept my words simple to hide the joy that made me wonder if such a feeling could be contained within me. I was to stay in Aman! To live and learn among the Valar and to greet my people when they came!   
  
"Than your doom is sealed Daughter of Iluvatar." The voice who said these words was hard, but not cruel and said with such finality that it seemed nothing could change it. It was the voice of Mandos. He too was clothed in dark raiment and seemed like a male version of Nienna save that no tears came from his eyes that pierced whomever they gazed upon. He spoke no more to explain his words.  
  
How can one describe the Lords and Ladies of the Valar and do them justice? I hope the words I have used do.  
  
"Now Sons of the Quendi go forth to your people and advise them to come," stated Manwe. "We await the day when all your people come to dwell with us!"  
  
Orome stood and came to gather Ingwe, Finwe, and Elwe.   
  
"May I have a moment with my wife Orome?" asked Ingwe.  
Orome nodded and stood aside as did Finwe and Elwe.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to stay my love?" Ingwe whispered.  
  
"I am certain of it my husband. If Orome believe that I am to do this task than I will do it." I replied so that only he could hear me.  
  
"Very well. Than I will lead our people as quickly as Nahar gallops so that I may be by your side again!"  
  
"And I will be here waiting for you."  
  
"Namarie Laurelothwen, Bravest of the Quendi."  
  
With those words Ingwe joined Orome, Finwe, and Elwe and they departed upon Nahar.  
  
TBC 


	4. Dining Upon Light

A/N: Please people review! It lets me know that someone is actually reading this!   
  
Dining Upon Light  
  
Nahar was gone before I could blink. I thought that I was saddened by their leaving me alone with these exalted powers, but in my heart of hearts I knew that I was not sorrowful in the least and that in my time alone I could learn much from the Valar.   
  
"Now little one, Orome has told us much of your people and your way of life, but we would like to hear of you from your point of view," Manwe said.  
  
For long time after I spoke to the Valar telling them all the things of my people. How the stars were the first sight we beheld. Of our joy in speaking, naming things, and singing. How the water of Cuivienen seemed to speak also, but not as beautifully or as powerfully as the sea which Ingwe, Finwe, Elwe, and I had passed over. I also told them of our people who vanished into the forests never to be seen again. How we believed that a Hunter would come and take them away and do atrocious things to them. And how this was the reason for many of the Quendi fleeing at the approach of Orome. At this the Valar were grieved and Tulkas spoke.   
  
"Why did you believe that a hunter would take them away?"   
  
"Because there was nothing else to dispel this belief. Not until Orome came and showed himself to be a kind and benevolent power. After that we did not believe in a Hunter who would harm our people, yet the mystery of what happened to those we lost has never been solved."  
  
At this the Valar looked to one another and fell silent. I felt they knew something that I did not.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies, do you know what happened to my people?"  
  
"We can only guess to what happened to your people from what we already know. But as to a sure answer we have none," replied Nienna. Her tears seemed to have increased.  
  
"Please continue Laurelothwen," spoke Manwe.  
  
So I continued with my tale. I spoke of what happened Orome's coming and of all that he had done for us. I also spoke of the fires in the east, the distress of Cuivienen, and of the trembling of the earth. I did not ask what caused this, for I believed to know the answer. For if these powers were so beautiful and glorious now, I dared not imagine what they could be like in an hour of wrath. I also spoke of Orome's choosing of ambassadors and of our journey to Aman, which led us to the present. By the time my tale was done Laurelin was waning and Teleprion was waxing.   
  
"Your tale has told us much that Orome could not tell daughter. We thank you. But you must now be tired for it has been nearly a day since you arrived," said Manwe.  
  
  
"My handmaid will show you to your lodgings, which have been prepared for you. Tomorrow we will discuss what you would like to do during your wait for your people," spoke Varda.  
  
Her words were true for I suddenly felt very tired. A feeling which I had not often felt. I bowed before the Valar and they departed from the Ring. Only a maiden of my size was left. She looked like Varda only to a much lesser degree. She approached me with a smile. I wondered if she had been in the Ring the entire time and if others like her had been here.  
  
"I am Ilmare, handmaid of Varda. I am to see to you for a time. If you will please come with me, your room has been prepared for you in Valimar."  
  
She began to walk from the Ring and I hurried after her.   
  
"Where is Valimar and what is it? Orome never spoke of it," I said.  
  
She gave a soft laugh that if stars could laugh that is what they would sound like.   
  
"Why Valimar is the City of the Valar and it lies right outside the Ring. The Valar dwell here when they wish to all gather. Have you not seen it? Or have you been so blinded by the glory of the Valar and the Trees that you could not see it?"  
  
"I suppose your second question is the answer. But what of you? Are you a Maia?"  
  
"I see that Orome has spoken of us as well to you. And yes, I am. There are many of us and we all work as assistants to the Valar. We are like them to a lesser degree.* But you will probably only see a few for we like to work behind the scenes so to speak. Here we are! This child is Valimar, the City of the Valar."  
  
And so it was. Nothing had I seen like it before in all my life. The streets were of crystal. Everywhere was the sound of bells; domes rose to the sky, the buildings seemed not to have been built, but to have sprung up from the ground. Some were like plants that had formed structures while others were of alabaster or obsidian and studded with jewels that I had never seen before and had no name for. As we passed through the city it seemed that it was divided into different sections for the Valar. Some of it seemed like Nessa for it constantly changed, like a dance. While others seemed doomed to stay where they were forever like Mandos. But still others were there yet not there like Lorien. In each section I saw who I guessed were also Maiar working and running errands for the Valar. Many of them seemed like their Masters and Mistresses, only like Ilmare, less. Ilmare had passed through many sections before we came to an area of the city that reminded me of Varda. She led me into the center of this area and into a large building of rose quartz with images wrought of diamonds in its walls. We passed through a short hallway before entering courtyard with a garden of lush orchids. There was a deck that encompassed the upper level of the courtyard. In the center of the garden was a crystal clear pool with brilliantly colored fishes swimming playfully. And with her feet dangling in the water sat Varda. She was smiling as the fish swam circles around her feet. She was my size now, but no less magnificent than when she had sat in the Ring. I was rather surprised for I did not believe that I was going to be in the presence of any of the Valar till later.  
  
"Laurelothwen of the Eldar has arrived my Lady," Ilmare announced as we entered.  
  
"Thank you Ilmare. Please go and bring some food back for our guest," Varda requested without looking up from the fish.  
  
Ilmare gave a short bow and left. I was alone with the greatest of the Valier. I did not know what to do so I stood there and waited for Varda to speak again.  
  
"Come Laurelothwen and sit with me."  
  
I was hesitant at first, but her tone was welcoming and seemed more like a request then a command. I walked over to her and sat cross-legged a little ways from her. Her light spread out in all directions and I sat just at the edge of it. I could feel her greatness come from that light and I loved it as much as I loved and, to an extent, feared her. Still I did not speak. It was at that moment that Ilmare returned with a platter of fruits and vegetables. All of it looked delicious beyond words. Only some of the food I had seen before, but many were unknown to me. In the center of this platter were three large golden fruits, the fruit of Laurelin. Ilmare came and sat in the space between Varda and myself, placing the tray between all of us. We waited for Varda to eat of some of the food before we too began to dine. Once again I was hesitant for I did not know which of the fruits to eat first. I finally took an apple and ate. It was not like any apple I had tasted before! It was the same as other apples, yet amazingly different. My thoughts must have been on my face for Varda laughed.  
  
"You seem as though you have never tasted an apple before Laurelothwen," she said.  
  
"I do not believe I have before my Lady. It is like and yet unlike the apples I have eaten before and I do not believe I have ever truly tasted an apple before now."  
  
"That is the way everything is in Aman Laurelothwen. Everything here is sacred, including that apple, and because of that everything is to its fullest, good," explained Varda.  
  
And Varda's words were true. The things that were familiar were greater and it felt that I was eating each for the first time and the things that were unfamiliar felt familiar. Each fruit seemed to restore my energy and it wasn't long before I was as strong again as ever. Varda told me the names of the different fruits and I was glad to learn from her.   
  
"You learn even more of the olvar from Yavanna when and if you choose to learn from her," Varda said.  
  
"I wish to learn form all the Valar my Lady! I wish to know everything that they can teach me. I have been thinking my Lady that I would like to learn while I await my people here, but I do not know who I would like to learn from first."  
  
Varda laughed. "You are very eager to understand and you are fortunate. You have forever to learn from what we can teach you. I am certain you will excel as a student."  
  
"There is also something else I wish to ask my Lady, why have I been honored to stay with you?"  
  
"I requested it. There is something that I perceive in you Laurelothwen. I see something great. You are loved by your people and that love will send you far along with your own will which is great."  
  
By this time all the fruits and the bread had been eaten save the three fruits of Laurelin. Varda took one in her hand and motioned for Ilmare and I to do likewise. I reached out for it. The fruit was light and hot like fire. But when I took it, it did not burn. It was like holding fire.  
  
"To the Children of Iluvatar. May many long and glorious years of bliss come to pass with their future arrival," Varda toasted.  
  
"And to the Valar," I added, "For inviting us to live in bliss and fellowship with them."  
  
With that we all ate of the fruit. It was like dining on light. So delicious and pure, never had I tasted of anything like it. It traveled through my entire being and I felt like a creature of light.   
  
"The fruits of Laurelin are the greatest that have ever been devised," exclaimed Ilmare.   
  
"Are the picked from her?" I asked.  
  
"No, they fall from Laurelin during her waning and are gathered by attendants. They are eaten only on special occasions," answered Ilmare.   
  
"You must go and sleep now. Ilmare will show you to your room. Tomorrow we will return to the Ring to decide what you wish to do," said Varda.  
  
I thanked Varda and followed Ilmare from the courtyard to a room on the second floor. It had a window that looked out upon the Trees as well as one that faced to the north where the greatest mountain of the Pelori stood. The ceiling seemed to be enchanted instead of the light of the Trees which was everywhere, the light of stars shone down from it. I recognized the Butterfly within the stars. A large bed with silken covers awaited me. Once again I felt very tired and the bed looked very inviting.  
  
"Sleep well Laurelothwen," said Ilmare before she left the room.  
  
I climbed into the bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes. I was asleep before I my head fell upon the pillow.  
  
TBC  
  
*Pretty much a DQ (direct quote). 


	5. The Sundering

A/N: Thank you Just a Fanboy! You've inspired me to keep writing this story. Many thanks. :)  
  
The Sundering  
  
When I awoke I felt as fresh and new as the day when I wakened at Cuivienen. Upon a chair in the north east corner of the room was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was of satin the color of the dark blue sky at Cuivienen and upon it were the pictures that the stars made in the sky. The Sickle, the Eagle, the Swordsman, and my favorite, the Butterfly were all upon the gown. A sash of light blue wound about the waist. My own clothes at once seemed very plain and ordinary. All I was wore a simple white tunic with a belt of plant fibers. It was all that my people had to work with.   
  
"Once they come here, they will learn how to make garments as beautiful as you," I said to the dress.  
  
I quickly took off my old clothes and put on the new dress and sash. It fit perfectly and made me feel like a queen. In fact I realized that I felt very different. I looked into the shining silver reflector that hung upon the wall and studied the image that I saw. I knew what I looked like already, yet as I stared at myself I felt that there was something different. My face was the same; my obsidian hair hadn't changed at all, yet something was different. Then I realized it. Light! I was surrounded by light that not only came from without, but also from within. Oh, how my heart danced!   
  
"I cannot wait for my people to come. They will love this light and be as joyful as I to become one with it!"  
  
"That is one reason the Valar wish for your people to come."  
  
I caught myself and noticed Ilmare standing there. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as embarrassment took hold of me. I unnecessarily smoothed my dress before speaking again.  
  
"I would like to know who has given me this dress. I would very much like to thank them."  
  
Ilmare smiled seeing how I was trying to change the subject she went along. "Then your welcome. It is one of my dresses and I thought that it would look well on you and it does. Come now Orome has returned from Cuivienen and is speaking to the Valar."  
  
We went swiftly then to the Ring of Doom, but did not enter through the main entrance. Instead we went around the outside till we were near Varda's throne. Ilmare entered and beckoned for me to follow. There were other Maiar sitting between Manwe and Varda's thrones. Ilmare motioned for me to sit towards the front, but she went and sat in a small chair next to another Maiar who was alike to Manwe. Orome had already begun speaking when we had entered.   
  
"Many of the kindred of Ingwe, Finwe, and Elwe have been moved by their words of Aman. They wish to see all that they have been told of and now they believe it because their kindred have seen it. When I departed from them many were preparing to leave and Ingwe's people had already set out, he is most eager to this land again and is kin are of like mind. Yet there are those who have no desire to come and seek the gifts we have offered them. They only wish to live in the starlight and the open spaces of Cuivienen. They believe that since the thing they feared is gone that Middle-Earth is forever safe for them to wander and rule as their own."  
  
The news that many of our people would be coming was delightful to me, especially since Ingwe was coming the most swiftly. But the news that some of my people would not come was grievous to me. I wanted them all to come to Aman. To come and learn what the Valar could teach them, to live in safety, to become great.   
  
"The news you bring Orome is both heartening and mournful, but we cannot force the Eldar to come to Aman. Our summons is not to be imposed upon them and those who choose not to come will not be forced to," Manwe answered.   
  
Manwe's words were wise yet I wished that he would take more action to persuade those who would not come to come.   
  
"Go now," Manwe continued, "And lead the Eldar who wish to come to Aman."  
  
With that Orome left the Ring. Manwe then turned and looked down upon me.   
  
"And what do you think Laurelothwen? What does the news of Orome mean to you?" he questioned.  
  
"I am glad that many of my people wish to come and live in this extraordinary land, but I pity those who do not wish to come and I hope that perhaps one day they will," I answered.  
  
"Let us hope that your perhaps comes true. Now daughter, there is another question I have for you. Have you decided whom you would like to learn from first while you await your people?"  
  
I suspected that Varda had told him of my desire to learn and that is why his question was not what I wished to do, but whom I wished to learn from. I did not answer immediately. The choice was not forever of course, yet it was important. All the Valar had many things that they could teach me and each lesson would be invaluable.   
  
"I can learn much from all the Valar, but as for now I would most desire to learn what Varda can teach me," I finally answered.  
  
"Very well Laurelothwen. You will begin to learn immediately," Manwe stated and with that the other Valar save Varda and Manwe departed from the Ring.   
  
"I am glad that you wish to learn from me first Laurelothwen, I am excited to teach you all that I can," Varda said. She had once again reduced her stature so that I could look her in the eye.   
  
"As am I my Lady. As am I," was all I could say. So began my schooling of the world from the Valar.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sorry if that was a bit weak, I had a bit of writers block with chapter. 


	6. Manwe and Varda

Manwe and Varda  
  
We did not stay long in Valimar after I chose to learn from Varda. Instead we journeyed to the Halls of Manwe and Varda upon Taniquetil. To call them halls is like calling a mountain a hill. They were alike and unlike halls for constantly they changed like the wind, the rooms often changed where they were located, but after awhile one could see a recognizable pattern and finding a room became easy. In the Halls one could see and hear nearly all that occurred in all of Arda. But to do this one had to have skill in focusing on what they wanted to see or hear for the sounds images were often swept away too soon. No ceiling covered the top of the Halls. Instead there was a mixture of the light of the Trees and of the starlight. Its beauty was beyond compare.  
  
Manwe and Varda did not live alone in the Halls. Ilmare and the Maia whom she had sat beside (who she introduced me to as her husband Eonwe) also dwelt there along with all the Maiar who had sworn their allegiance with Manwe and Varda. The Eagles of Manwe also dwelt upon Taniquetil, but they seldom came into the Halls. The Eagles of Taniquetil were so majestic that they could fly across all of Aman and back within in two hours (the Eagles had actually carried us to Taniquetil from the Ring of Doom). It was a very busy and happy place to be.   
  
My schooling began as soon as we arrived. Varda taught me the history of the stars. How she had rekindled them with the light of Teleprion. How each had a name and belonged to one of the pictures in the sky. Carnil of Menelmacar, Luinel of Wilwarin, Nenar of Valacirca, Lumbar of Soronume, Alcarinque the Glorious, and Elemmire.* The most amazing thing Varda taught me was that the fate of all was written in the stars. But the only thing that this seemed to apply to was Valacirca, the Sickle of the Valar that foretold the Last Battle and the defeat of all evil. But evil seemed faraway and nonexistent in Aman. Varda also taught me of the Lamps of the Valar, the two lights that lit up the world before the Trees. But she did not tell me what had happened to them that caused the Valar to create a new source of light.   
  
Varda was not my only teacher upon Taniquetil. In choosing to learn from her I also inadvertently chose to learn from Manwe. From him I learned of all the birds and of creatures whose home is the sky. He also taught me how to use the Halls to see and hear what I wished through the power of air. It was from Manwe that I first developed what could be called "psychic abilities." The power of the mind was something all the Ainur had and eventually all High Elves could achieve if they worked at it and even then we could not match the Valar's or the Maiar's mind abilities. But from Manwe I learned mostly of song and poetry. His songs were greater then any of the songs of the Elves. More joyful then our most joyous hymn and more sorrowful then our most remorseful lament. Only one has sung greater than Manwe, but her story was yet to come. In all Manwe's songs were joyful for there was little to lament and from him I gained a love of song and poetry that I had never experienced before.   
  
Many years passed and still my people had not come. I could watch them at times in the Halls. It was at one such time that Manwe came to me. I had not expected him and quickly lost the image of the Teleri that I had been watching as I bowed to him.  
  
"Walk with me Laurelothwen. There is something I would like to know."  
  
So we walked. It was sometime before he spoke again.   
  
"Sing a song that tells of your feelings upon waiting for your people."  
I was not surprised at Manwe's order, he commanded me to sing regularly as part of my learning. I sang as we continued to walk.   
  
"Here I wait for you my people,  
my beloved ones of old.  
I wait for you upon western mount  
hoping to see your faces once more.  
You tarry along the road so long.  
Yet I will wait till end of days   
to hear your glorious song.  
Eldar so old! Eldar so young!  
Come to the shores of western lands  
And make us one people forever more!  
  
It was a short song and to the point, but Manwe smiled. We continued walking until we met with Varda.  
  
"My Lord Manwe and Laurelothwen. I trust all goes well," she greeted us.  
  
"Yes A'maelamin.** She has passed." And with that Manwe left. I was confused. Passed? I did not understand. I opened my mouth to speak, but Varda raised her hand for silence.   
  
"Now you must walk with me Laurelothwen."  
  
This time the walk seemed much longer. What was going on? We stopped finally. Varda used the wall to gain a picture of the star filled sky.   
  
"Tell me, what is the first star you ever saw?"  
  
"I cannot say My Lady. All the stars glowed together with a brightness and beauty that I will never forget. They seemed to sing in unison. So to ask which star I saw first is like asking me whose voice I first heard in a choir."  
  
Now it was Varda's turn to smile.   
  
"That is the answer I wished for Laurelothwen. My husband and I have come to the conclusion that we have taught you all that we see fit for you to know. If you wish you may go and learn from a new tutor."  
  
This surprised me very much. How could I have learned all that Manwe and Varda would teach me?   
  
"But my Lady," I began but Varda raised her hand for silence once again.  
  
"Our decision is as of now final. But remember we are always here to help you."  
  
So ended my studies with Manwe and Varda. But all ending lead to new beginnings. And this ending led to a new beginning with Yavanna and Aule.  
  
TBC   
  
*I used logic for some of these and guessed on the rest.   
** My beloved. 


	7. Wenierme

Disclaimer: It's been a long time since I put a disclaimer so here's another one. I own Laurelothwen. I also own her daughter and her talking horse. Everything and everyone else belongs to Tolkien.   
  
A/N: Expect chapters to come at weekly intervals. School started (blah) so I don't have much time for fanfics. Now time for the new chapter.  
  
Wenierme   
  
Because Yavanna and Aule lived in different parts of Aman I could not learn from them at the same time and therefore did not have the same joy of learning from two teachers at one time. I chose first to learn from Yavanna for her pastures were wide and open to everything while the Mansions of Aule were hidden beneath mountains and I was loath to enter the depths of the earth even in Aman.   
  
Every olvar and kelvar that has ever been lived in abundance in the Pastures and in the nearby Wood of Orome. The kelvar were unafraid and could easily be approached. They loved to run and play and be free. The olvar of the Pastures grew much faster than any other plants in all of Arda and never withered or died. In the Pastures of Yavanna everything flourished. Yavanna taught me of all the kelvar and olvar. She taught me their many names and languages. How each had special abilities and purposes. How many of the olvar could heal and how some in Middle-Earth were poisonous like Belladonna. None of the olvar in Aman were poisonous. She showed me how to gather them without causing them any pain and in a way that they would recover quickly. Yavanna taught the songs that would gather the kelvar to me in times of need and songs that would cause the olvar to grow where land was once barren. She taught me of the Sleep of Yavanna that she had placed over Middle-Earth for she still loved all the creatures that she had left behind in mortal lands. The greatest thing I learned from Yavanna was the song that brought forth the Trees. Yavanna used all of her powers to bring forth the Trees. The song was long and beautiful beyond compare. A song of life and of light. A pure song that made one wish to dance for joy. Yavanna only sang it once for me, but from my years as Manwe's pupil I memorized it and always kept it near my heart, but I never once sang it aloud. It was too wondrous to be sung by anyone but its maker (A/N: To see a rendition of the song that brought forth the Trees read "The Silmarillion for Dummies".). Yavanna also taught me of the Ents, which she and Manwe had created to be shepherds to all the kelvar for unlike the olvar, kelvar could not run from harm. Yavanna often tested me to see what kelvar I could make grow with different songs that I knew. Yavanna also encouraged me to devise songs as to bring forth the kelvar. Most of the songs I created were for the blooming of the elanor for they were golden like my name and in a childish way I thought that we were connected. Them being the golden flowers and I being their maiden.   
  
One day as I sang for the elanor something happened. A great sorrow washed over me and I began to cry as I sang. I wanted my people. I wanted for them to be here with me. I wanted Ingwe. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I knew I wasn't alone. The Valar and the Maiar were always near me, but in a sense they were very far away. My song turned from the blossoming elanor to a cry for my people to come. I didn't notice that my song continued to make the plant in front of me grow. Only when a hand came to rest upon my shoulder did I stop song and my tears.  
  
"My daughter, whatever is wrong?" It was Yavanna. I quickly dried my eyes before responding.  
  
"Nothing Lady Yavanna. I couldn't be better."  
  
"You do know you're the worst liar I've ever met, don't you? Now please tell me what is the matter." Yavanna sat beside me and waited for an answer.  
  
I sighed. "I miss my people my Lady. It has been so long since I looked upon them. I want them to be here with me. So that they can live in harmony and bliss and become great under the Valar's guidance."  
  
Yavanna stroked my hair. Her face showed her compassion for me.   
  
"I understand Laurelothwen. You have waited many years, but I believe that the Eldar will come very soon. Already Orome has brought word that the Vanyar and the Noldor are close to passing the mountains. They will be here soon." She stopped stroking my hair and turned her attention to the elanor that I had been singing for. But they weren't elanor. In fact I didn't know what they were. The blossoms were a mix of white and gray. Their petals glimmered with what could only be described as stardust. Each flower also dripped crystal tears.   
  
"My Lady what is that flower? It is beautiful," I asked.  
  
Yavanna replied, "It is a flower that has never grown in my Pastures before and has until this day only been found near the Hall of Nienna. They are called Wenierme, Maiden's Tears. They spring from Nienna's tears. It is a flower of sorrow and pity." She turned to look at me. "Since you have made something that no one else has created save Nienna and the Maiar who ally themselves to her, I believe that there is little more that I can teach you."  
  
I looked from the Wenierme to Yavanna and then back again. I hadn't thought that I could do something like that.   
  
"Perhaps My Lady, Nienna will teach my people also how to make this flower with song." I didn't want it to seem that I could do something that no other Eldar could do.   
  
"Perhaps, but as of now you may go and study with another tutor, the making of this flower has shown that I have taught you enough. I am proud of you my pupil. Let us hope that your kindred will be as skillful in knowledge as you are."  
  
With that Yavanna left. My thought raced around my mind. Should I go? Had I learned so much from Yavanna and retained it all that I could create many plants?   
  
"Trust in the wisdom of Yavanna," a thought spoke. "Go to another teacher and learn even more."  
  
"Yes," my mind replied. "I will go. Now is the time for me to learn from one whose knowledge of the world is even deeper than that of Yavanna. I will go to Aule."  
  
TBC 


	8. Ingwen

Disclaimer: All of the sudden I'm into disclaimers. Ok, once again I own Laurelothwen, her daughter Ingwen (note the "n"), her horse Nimel, and Taranga. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. One more chapter till the arrival of the Vanyar and the Noldor!   
  
Ingwen  
  
I left the Pastures swiftly and made for the Mansions of Aule. When I arrived, I was met by two huge doors wrought of silver and inlaid with patterns of gold and studded with jewels of every color at the foot of the largest of the mountains that covered the Mansions. As I approached the doors, Teleprion waxed to his fullness and strange markings appeared on the doors. They were made of a metal that I could not name and were arranged in patterns like sticks. In the center of the door something else also appeared. It was a huge knocker in the shape of a hammer upon an anvil. I pulled the hammer back and let it go. It smacked against the anvil with a resounding blast similar to thunder. The sound echoed everywhere and I wondered if everyone in Arda had heard it. I covered my ears and leaped practically ten feet before hiding behind a nearby bolder. I hid for awhile behind the rock before the doors swung open. Standing there was a Maia dressed in work clothes and was covered from head to toe in soot and sweat.   
  
"Who knocks upon the doors of the Mansions of Aule," he asked.  
  
I came out from behind the rock to answer him.  
  
"Laurelothwen of the Quendi knocks. I have come here to learn from Lord Aule."  
  
The Maia looked me up and down. His face clearly showed his skepticism and he laughed at me.  
  
"You think that you can learn from the Maker of Mountains in that Prissy One? Aule's home is no place for one who works in a dress and puts flowers in her hair."  
  
I frowned at him as he said this. Whoever this Maia was he certainly was the rudest one I'd ever met. What was wrong with working in a dress? The one I wore was of soft yellow with a belt of elanor while my hair was braided with simbelmyne. A headband of yellow kept back the loose strands.  
  
"I will let Lord Aule decide that," I curtly replied.  
  
The Maia shook his head.  
  
"Very well Prissy One. Follow me."  
  
I was tempted to not follow him and demand that he stop calling me "Prissy One", but quickly decided against it. Doing something as immature as that would only prove the name correct and under no circumstances would I let that happen.  
  
The inside of the Mansions was as great as its doors. Veins of silver and gold ran everywhere while gems poked out and glittered in the torchlight. Everywhere the sound of hammers resounded. The deeper we went the louder it became. I tried for awhile to keep track of all the twists and turns that we made as we descended down the tunnels, but there were so many that I soon lost track. I was a bit frightened by the darkness and the depth of the tunnels (which seemed to grow smaller the farther we went down), but the walls soon dropped away revealing a huge mansion. Massive fires roared, the sound of the hammers was practically deafening, and the heat was sweltering. Everywhere the Maiar of Aule were busily working. Some were making beautiful objects of gold and silver while others were cutting gems into shapes that revealed their true beauty. Still more were coming up from tunnels that went even deeper into the Mansions and bringing out newly mined metals and gems. All of them were wearing clothes similar to that of the Maia I was following. I understood now that this was no place for a dress. The Maia I had been following made his way around all of this and made for the center of the cave where work was at its maximum. There Aule stood speaking to another Maia. It was the first time I'd seen him since I had left the Ring of Doom to study with Manwe and Varda. As he spoke he worked upon what appeared to be the final touches of a crown in the shape of Laurelin's leaves and studded with emeralds.   
  
"Make sure those garnets and opals are ready for the belts by tomorrow and as soon as I'm done with this crown have it delivered to my wife. She intends to give it to Arien," Aule said.  
  
"It will be done Lord Aule," answered the Maia before running off.  
  
With that Aule turned his attention to the Maia I'd been following.   
  
"Ah Taranga*! Did you see who was at the door?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. May I present Laurelothwen of the Quendi. She has come to be your pupil."  
  
Aule's gaze fell upon me now. I felt rather awkward, my dress had become soiled with ash and I was sweating terribly. But none of this Aule seemed to notice.  
  
"So Laurelothwen you have finally come to my Mansions to learn the skills of the hands. Excellent! Taranga take Laurelothwen to a chamber where she may change into something easier to work in and then bring her back so that she may begin her studies," Aule commanded.  
  
"My Lord you mean to take this flower into your instruction? She will barely survive the difficult labors of this place," objected Taranga.  
  
"I took you into my service Taranga. Why shouldn't I take Laurelothwen as my pupil? By coming here she has shown that she desire to learn and I will not deny her that. Now do as I have commanded."  
  
Aule's tone showed his finality in the matter and returned to working on the crown. Taranga did not seemed at all pleased, but obeyed anyway. Once again I followed him down another tunnel leading away from the main mansion that was lined with many doors.   
  
"So you're named Taranga. What are your duties in Aule's Mansions and why on Arda are you so cross?"  
  
"I am chief servant to Aule and doorman of the Mansions. You're questions make me cross and if you have anymore, I suggest you keep them to yourself," he snapped.  
  
Taranga stopped suddenly in front of a door. I nearly ran into him.  
  
"As long as you live in these Mansions this will be your chamber. There should be proper work clothes in there. Change quickly so that I can lead you back to begin your tutoring. And know this, I will not lead you everywhere in this place. You will be expected to learn your own way around."  
  
With that he turned his back to me and I entered my room.   
  
The room was sparsely furnished with a bed, a worktable, a small dresser, and a torch for light. On the bed were work clothes just as Taranga and the other Maiar of Aule wore only these were clean. I slipped out of my dress and into the clothes. I also put my braid into a bun. I certainly didn't want it to catch on fire.   
  
"What took you so long," Taranga crossly questioned when I reappeared.  
  
"Why are you so touchy," I snapped back.  
  
"What I say about questions," he countered.  
  
"Oh yes, I need to keep them to myself," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Remember that. Now come, Aule awaits."  
  
Taranga's behavior baffled me, but I refused to dwell on it. I rarely saw him after that first day in Aule's Mansions, but whenever we did meet it normally resulted with the two of us getting after on another.  
  
From Aule I learned my greatest joy, one that surpassed even my love of song. The love of making beautiful things by hand. Shaping jewels and metals into exquisite works to behold. I loved every stage in the process of making them. From the difficult labor of mining for metals to shaping them into necklaces and ornaments. The joy of finding a priceless sapphire and then cutting it in a way that revealed its inner most beauty and then inlaying it in jewelry to enhance that beauty. Then the greatest joy, giving it away to one whom would fully appreciate its wonder. I rarely kept the work of my hands for myself and when I did it was only so that I could give it to one that was not yet there. Like Ingwe. From Aule I also learned the lore of the stuff of the earth. How to use gems and metals in ways that would make them useful for healing and empowerment. Aule also taught me of how he created the shape of the earth at the beginning and of his part in the making of the Lamps of the Valar. Once again I asked what happened to them and this time I received an answer.  
  
"They were destroyed Laurelothwen. By one who now suffers the punishment for his deeds."   
  
When I asked whom that one was Aule would not say.   
  
Even after Aule taught me all he would I remained in his Mansions. All I wished to do was make more beautiful things. As I was mining one day for emeralds I came across not emeralds, but two perfectly shaped diamonds. I worked slowly around them removing them in the stone they were encased in so that I could cut them away without the chance of ruining them. I returned to the main mansion and began to work on cutting out the diamonds. Their shape was exquisite. I ran ideas through my head as to what to do with them. A necklace? Earring? Rings?   
  
"They were shaped like the sparkling eyes of my people," I thought to myself.  
  
And that thought gave me an idea. Perfect! I would make a statue of a baby elf and I would use these diamonds for the eyes. Maybe doing so would help me gain more patience while I waited for my people. In Aule's Mansions the greatest thing I learned was patience. One could never rush in the making of something if they wanted it to be done well. And this statue had to be done well. It was to be my greatest work.  
  
I worked at all hours hardly eating or sleeping. I worked most carefully on the diamonds putting forth all my skill to make them look exactly like eyes. I worked on my statue in my chamber and told no one of my work. I often set aside the making of my statue to work on other things and not to draw attention. I even never worked in the main mansion while making my statue, but always in the smaller and less used ones. At the time I did not realize how these actions would lead to the making of something greater than a statue. When I was finally satisfied with the shape of the diamonds I began to make a face for them to be set in. I brought back all my memories of the babies born at Cuivienen and what they looked like. I decided that the baby would be a girl and I named her Ingwen for my love and because I didn't like referring to her as just a statue. I made her body out of gold. The work was slow and grueling and I often would stop to redo parts. To make her more lifelike I even took the hair from my head and placed it upon Ingwen. Finally I saw that she was perfect and ready to hold the diamonds that had inspired her making. When she was all done, Ingwen looked just like a real baby. I wrapped her in a blue blanket and decided to keep her for myself. For a time I was pleased just to have her as she was. But after awhile I desired something more. I desired for her to live. I wanted her to be my daughter and Ingwe's. And wasn't she already? Hadn't I put forth everything I was to make her? She was just like any other elven baby so it wasn't like I was creating a new race. She was made of the stuff of the earth like elves, her diamond eyes were like stars, she had my hair, and she even had my blood. I had cut myself many times during her making. All this seemed to me evidence enough that she should be allowed to live. But the question was how? The elves and apparently the dwarves had all come into being because Iluvatar had allowed it. Ingwen was an elf I reasoned. But that still didn't solve my problem as to how to give Ingwen life. This questioned plagued me constantly. It was all I could think of. I knew I had to leave Aule's Mansions if I was to find the answer, but I was not sure I wished to leave. The place that I had once loathed was now a place I desired only to stay in. But I knew that the only way to find how to give Ingwen a life of her own was to leave the Mansions.   
  
When I told Aule of my choice to leave he was sad to see me go, but did not press me for a reason. More than likely he probably thought that I had decided to learn from another of the Valar. I left the Mansions that I had begun to call home as swiftly as I had come. Only this time I did not go in search of new knowledge from a tutor, but in search of a way to give life to the lifeless through my own wits. I snuck Ingwen out of the Mansions wrapped completely in her blue blanket so that she looked like nothing more than some of the objects I had made. As I walked from the Mansions my mind went through all that it had retained about life and how it was created. In the natural way a husband and a wife begetted a child after joining there bodies and through the power of the body and the spirit the child was created and born. I had already used my hair and blood in Ingwen's creation, which meant that she had life from that. But how to transfer spirit? I pondered this question as my feet led me towards the north of Aman. The light of the Trees was mingling with Teleprion again waxing to his fullness and Laurelin waning to naught. I sat upon a rock and watched the mingling, still very baffled at my predicament. I sighed with frustration and unwrapped the part of the cloth that hid Ingwen's face.   
  
"I want you to have this, my daughter. I want you to see the beauty of the Trees. To dance in the Pastures of Yavanna, to sing in the Halls of Manwe and Varda, to live in happiness forever with the Eldar. But how can I do so? Why do I try to do something that is most likely beyond my skill?"   
  
A new thought came to me even as I spoke these words. Iluvatar may have made the Elves, but it was the light of Teleprion through the stars that awakened us. Could it be done again? Could Ingwen receive her life through the light in the Vats of Varda that held Teleprion's light? Why not? There was nothing wrong in trying. And if that did not work than I would try something else. But I would not stop until my Ingwen, my daughter had life. I covered her face with the cloth once more and made my way to Ezellohar.   
  
It was several more days before I reached my destination. When I did I was greeted by Arien a Maia maid who tended to Laurelin.   
  
"What brings you here Laurelothwen? Last I heard you were learning from Aule," she stated.  
  
"I was Arien, but I felt a need to leave and come here. I have spent much time learning and felt I could use a break."  
  
Arien nodded her head. "I understand. Well, Ezellohar is no better place to recover your strength except for the Isle of Este. I most get back to my work now. The fruits of Laurelin don't pick themselves up. I'll see you around!" With that she left and I was alone.   
  
I made my way to one of the smaller Vats that held about a knee's height of Teleprion's dew. I looked around to make sure the area was for the most part deserted. Everyone was near Laurelin gathering her fallen fruits and flowers. Good. That meant that at least for awhile I would be undisturbed. I still wore my work clothes from the Mansions and pulled up the pant legs to just above my knees before wading into the Vat. Just as Laurelin's light was heat so too was Teleprion's light cold, but in a way that it was not painful, but blissfully pleasant.  
  
"What better way for my daughter to begin her life than in this light," I whispered aloud.  
  
I unwrapped Ingwen from her blue cloth and held her for a moment in my arms, simply gazing at the work I created.   
  
"Just as the light of the stars awakened my life at Cuivienen, may your life be awakened by the same source of their light."  
  
I gently kissed her forehead before submerging her into the light. My entire being hoped and prayed for my Ingwen's life, the life that I wanted her to have, would be awakened. Suddenly I felt a wriggling in my arms. I gasped and quickly pulled Ingwen from the light. As she emerged she was no longer gold, but flesh and blood. My prayer had been answered! She was even more beautiful than I could've possibly imagined. Ingwen gave a loud cry as I cradled her. Tears of joy streamed down my face. I could barely believe it! I grabbed the blue cloth and wrapped her in it. My baby lived! I sat down with my legs still in Teleprion's light. I was so amazed. I had a child all my own. It was a new love that I had never felt before in all my life. It was a love that was totally complete. I would do anything for Ingwen. I would never stop loving her, no matter what she would do with her life. She captured all my attention, so much so that I did not see who was coming up from behind me.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
I turned around startled. It was Arien again. She stared at Ingwen. Other Maiar who had been attending to Laurelin were continuing there work, but kept glancing towards our direction. There faces looked just like Arien's. Shocked, amazed, angered, and just a small amount of pity.  
  
"You say that as if I've done something wrong Arien," I replied as I stood out of the light.   
  
Arien continued to stare at Ingwen. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before speaking again.  
  
"This is not right Laurelothwen. You cannot make life with your two hands. Did you not learn that from Aule?" As she spoke her gaze never left Ingwen whom was looking all about her and waving her little arms about.  
  
"I have not made a new race Arien. I have only made a daughter for myself. A child in the absolute image and likeness of the Quendi. I only created her form, her life was awakened by the same source that my life was. Teleprion's light. I have done nothing wrong."  
  
Arien shook her head. "You don't understand. This is wrong. The Valar most be notified immediately. This is beyond my ability to judge. Stay here."  
  
With that Arien rushed away. Now it was my turn to be shocked. What had I done? I had made no new race, no creature that was not contrived by the thought of Iluvatar. Arien was right, I did not understand. But even if I did not understand, how could this be wrong?   
  
Before Teleprion waned to naught Varda, Manwe, Yavanna, and Aule had been brought together and had summoned me to meet them at Varda's home in Valimar. Arien had only sent word to them because they were my tutors and because of my knowledge from them I had been able to do this. They sat in small thrones in a semi circle and stared at Ingwen and I for a long while before speaking.  
  
"How did you do this," Manwe finally asked.  
  
I related Ingwen's tale thus far from the discovery of the diamonds in Aule's Mansions to the desire to grant Ingwen life and finally to my theory of Teleprion's light. Their faces were stern as they listened.   
  
"Why did you do this," Varda asked when I had finished.  
  
"I did not intend to make one who would live my Lady. I only intended to make something to display the two most perfect diamonds I have ever seen. But when it was all done, I desired for Ingwen to share in the life I have been blessed with. I want to teach her what you have taught me, I want her to experience all the great things this world has to offer her, and most of all I want her to feel the love I have for her who is my daughter."   
  
"Laurelothwen, you did all of this with a pure heart, but we cannot allow for it to be. Children of any race are to be begotten through the joining of two whose love for each other is so great that they wish to share it with other. No one can create a child alone and design what they are to be like as you have done. It was a lesson that I also had to learn my child," said Aule  
  
"Then you mean to destroy her my Lords and Ladies?" My voice trembled as I said this. How could the Valar be so cruel? Could they not make this one exception? I would swear never to reveal how I had created Ingwen to anyone so as to not tempt them to do as I had done.  
  
"No Laurelothwen. Ere I came I sought council with Lady Nienna. She has advised us this. That your child should sleep within you until awakened in the proper way by your husband Ingwe. Este has the power to do this. You are to go to her Isle at once," replied Yavanna.   
  
"How could they?" I thought as I traveled to the Isle of Este. I was to be alone again and all because they believed Ingwen had come into being in an improper way. I held my daughter close savoring the few moment I had left with her. When I arrived at the Isle of Este, Este greeted me and my daughter herself.   
  
"I know this may be hard for you to understand, but trust in the judgement of the Valar. It is not like you will never see your daughter again, whom if I may say so is extremely beautiful."  
  
I didn't say anything. I wanted to cry. My child, my life, my very being was being taken from me. Este commanded me lie down and hold Ingwen close. She then cast a deep sleep over the both of us. My last memory was of Ingwen's bright eyes looking up into my own.  
  
When I awoke Ingwen was gone. I stared down at my hands. I dared not cry. Anger, pain, and sorrow was all I felt. I knew I would see her again, but I wanted her now. The greatest thing I had ever done was taken from me. I left Este's Isle as fast as I could. I had no desire to go back to the Mansions of Aule or to seek knowledge from a new tutor. I wished I had never stayed behind in Aman. I knew of a great hill near Calacirya that was uninhabited. A hill where the sea and the stars could be seen as well as the light of the Trees. I made my way there. For the time I would wait for my people and mourn for my daughter alone.   
  
  
*Taranga = Lord of Iron  
  
A/N: Good grief that was 7 pages long! 


End file.
